¿Primera vez?
by CerisierJin
Summary: Hanji y Sasha comparten un mismo deseo: hacer de la primera vez de su amiga algo mágico. Si tan solo no fuera durante la fiesta de Halloween, y Mikasa no estuviera tan nerviosa. UA/One-Shot/RivaMika/Lime.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Hola, aquí de nuevo con un ff RivaMika, y como ya es costumbre, vi esta imagen y no pude resistirme a imaginar una situación. Espero sea de su agrado._

 _Pd, quiero invitarlos a unirse al grupo de facebook llamado **"La Hermandad RivaMika"** que, cuando se nos ocurrió en medio de una conversación de whatsap, la verdad no pensamos que fuera a llegar a tanto. Anímense a entrar, tenemos ponche xD_

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, posible OoC, y un leve lime.

* * *

 **¿Primera vez?**

* * *

.

.

.

En una escuela preparatoria cierto grupo de jóvenes estaba planeando lo que sería su última fiesta de Halloween juntos.

Dado que el siguiente año sería la entrada a la universidad, ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaría para que se volvieran a reencontrar en estas fechas, por lo que esta celebración debía salir a lo grande.

Tenían todo previsto: el lugar, decoraciones, comida, bebida —alcohol, mucho alcohol—, música, dj, efectos especiales para asustarse ellos mismos, disfraces...

—Mikasa, ¿ya tienes tu disfraz preparado?

—Mhp... —la aludida no quería contestar esa interrogante, pero su amiga no se rindió.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Sabes que este acontecimiento es supremamente importante! Tienes que participar, así que si no tenías uno debiste avisarme —le exclamó, dejando de lado una diminuta libreta donde tenía una larguísima lista—. ¡La fiesta ya es mañana, mujer!

Ese era el mayor problema para Mikasa, no requería el auxilio de la loca de Sasha. _No lo quería_ , más bien.

—No es necesario...me encargaré yo mism...

—No no no, es demasiado tarde ya, ¡no hay tiempo! Te prestaré uno de los míos.

Mikasa sudó frío, conocía de los intereses exóticos de Sasha, sabía de lo que era capaz y más cuando hacía mancuerna con la otra loca de su círculo de amistades...

—¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras?

Hablando de la reina de los titanes... una chica de gafas venía acercándose desde el pasillo central rumbo a la grada donde ambas conversaban.

—¡Hanji! Qué oportuna eres... justo estaba pensando en ti para que nos ayudes con algo.

—¿De qué se trata? —Hanji frunció el ceño al instante, pues tenía sus propias obligaciones fijas para con la decoración de la fiesta, no le alcanzaba el tiempo como para distraerse resolviendo cosas nimias de otras personas por más súper amigas-cómplices que fueran.

—Ohh... nada significativo, es solo un simple y _pequeño_ problema —le murmuró insidiosamente.

Los ojos de Hanji brillaron en reconocimiento del tono de Sasha, y la expresión le cambió repentinamente a una de excitación deslumbrante.

« _Oh no, no, no. Mierda_ » Mentaba Mikasa. « _¿Otra vez con eso?_ ». Sabía que si Sasha metía a Hanji a la ecuación se trataba del estúpido asunto de siempre.

—Ah... por supuesto ¿para que soy buena, Mikasita querida?

Y se dirigía directo con ella... esas mujeres eran unas descaradas.

—Pues para nada... no sé a qué se refiere Sasha, estoy perfectamente y sin ningún requerimiento.

Hanji no se inmutó por el insulto. Al contrario, soltó una tenue carcajada que logró exasperar un poco más a Mikasa.

—Qué graciosa te has vuelto, Mikasita, no cabe duda que el malhumor del enano es pegajoso.

—¡Sí! ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa deberían pegarse? ¡Sus geni...!

Síp, allí estaba el meollo de todo. _Aquel_ desastroso tema de nuevo salía a flote.

Mikasa alcanzó a callarla cerrándole la boca de un zape con las manos, sumamente roja y avergonzada.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡Se supone que eso es personal, no para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos en medio del patio de la escuela!

Tenía razón, estaban a mitad del descanso del día viernes, por lo que la mayoría de estudiantes de diferentes grados no hacían más que vaguear por el campus, expectantes ante cualquier tipo de chismes de los que pudieran ser receptores. Lo que menos quería Mikasa era llamar la atención.

—Ups...

—Nada de eso, sabes muy bien que lo haces a propósito —Mikasa se enfadó de verdad y estuvo a punto de largarse, si no hubiera sido detenida por la muñeca.

—Lo siento, Mikasa —murmura Sasha arrepentida—. Yo solo quería ayudar...dejando de lado tu problema, es importante que, como todos, ¡uses un disfraz el día de mañana!

—¿Quién dijo que eso es un problema? —disparó a la defensiva, con su cara tan roja como un tomate. _Eso_ tocaba una fibra muy nerviosa de su ser.

—Pues... —dudó un momento en contestar—, tienes 17 años, casi 18, y aún no has hecho nada con Levi.

—Sí Mikasa, seguro el enano se muere de ganas por estar contigo.

—Y siempre es importante que tú, como su chica, estés dispuesta a complacerlo.

¿De qué rayos hablaban sus amigas? ¿Que acaso como mujer su única obligación era satisfacerlo? Entendía la época moderna y la edad. Eran adolescentes preuniversitarios, con las hormonas revolucionando sus cuerpos y una mentalidad diferente. Libres de ejecutar su sexualidad si así les apetecía. También era cierto que llevaban buen rato saliendo, pero Levi nunca la forzó u obligó a nada. Mientras tanto, ella seguía siendo "inocente y pura" en esos campos. Suponía que él la comprendía en absoluto, pero al parecer sus amigas no, pues desde que la pregunta saltó al aire una mañana durante el almuerzo no se las había quitado de encima con lo mismo.

Como ellas no eran vírgenes —de hecho, y sorpresivamente, la mayoría de sus compañeras no lo era—, querían que Mikasa siguiera sus mismos pecaminosos pasos, y con mayor razón al retener a su lado al hombre más caliente y codiciado de todo el instituto.

Levi Ackerman.

Una sorpresa que alguien de su calumnia saliera con una tipa como Mikasa, la chica más seria e indiferente que pudieran conocer.

Así era, y ambos se amaban a su manera. Levi era un chico rudo, gruñón, malhumorado y que no tenía paciencia. Pero Mikasa no se quedaba atrás. Cada quien tenía sus características esenciales que lo hacían ideal para el otro, y agradecía interiormente que no fuera impedimento para su relación y convivencia diaria.

Mikasa en verdad quería a Levi, lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Pero que sus amigas la atosigaran de esa manera, que se insertaran en su vida forzosamente tratando de "resolverle" un problema, como si fuera una muñeca a quien manejar a su antojo, era algo que no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo.

—Oigan, no es mi intención ofenderlas, pero en serio no necesito de su intervención en mi vida sexual. Así que apreciaría dejar el tema hasta ahí, no es muy agradable para mí, ni mucho menos lo será para Levi, ¿entienden? Déjennos decidir.

Se enserió firmemente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero se olvidaba que hablaba con un desastre de personas, ambas tozudas e irremediablemente extremistas.

—No es molestia, al contrario, al finalizar las clases te conseguiremos uno bueno.

Hanji y Sasha le guiñaron un ojo, para después retirarse muy campantes y con una sonrisa enorme; mientras, la asiática quedó sola en la banca totalmente anonadada. ¿Qué mierda? ¿No había sonado contundente con su actitud? ¿Estaba hablando en japonés y no en español? Soltó un suspiro de resignación, como siempre lo hacía después de una larga charla con ellas.

Eran simplemente personas imposibles.

•••

Se contempló en el espejo con una expresión de descontento.

Lo sabía. Estaba segura de que ese par de insensatas planearon algo con antelación y sin consultarla. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de preverlo? De haberlo sospechado se hubiera ocupado ella misma de realizar la simple tarea...había confiado ingenuamente.

No era una coincidencia que el día anterior sus amigas cancelaran la salida, alegando que tenía razón y podía hacer lo que plazca con su relación.

Mikasa había dado gracias al cielo por la oportuna iluminación divina hacia sus amigas, pero ahora simplemente las maldecía. Por un momento sintió la libertad de usar un sencillo conjunto de dos piezas color oscuro, junto con un par de botas altas y maquillaje _gótico_. Seguro le sentaría de maravillas a alguien tan "siniestra" como ella.

Además, le pidió a Levi —por petición de Sasha— que no pasara a recogerla a su casa porque ella se iría directo de la casa de Hanji...donde se arreglarían las tres. Al final había caído en la trampa y ahora lucía una horrorosa prenda en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Cuando Levi te vea se volverá loco! —exclamó Sasha dando los últimos toques a su traje de diablilla.

—Sí... loco de coraje por traer medio pecho al aire —murmuró, pero fue oída por ambas castañas quienes soltaron risas jocosas.

—Está bien darle una probada antes, querida, que las conozca —Hanji le hizo un gesto con sus propios pechos, esperando que captara la indirecta.

Y por supuesto que lo hizo, ¡esas malditas querían hacerla lucir seductora para Levi en un traje de puta!

Bueno, tampoco así.

El disfraz de Mikasa era un típico vestido con corsé. Tipo _off shoulders_ , un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, medias hasta la mitad del muslo y unos tacones de aguja que se ataban a su tobillo. No tenía nada de "espeluznante". Al contrario, lucía como una gatita tierna y adorable —porque de eso era—, con esos divertidos olanes, un cascabel colgando de su cuello y orejitas...por supuesto, también le dieron unos colmillos falsos para imponer más miedo, pero el color pastel del vestido lo echaba todo a perder.

« _Esto es una barbaridad... ¿yo? ¿Usando esto? ¡Es una locura_!»

Mikasa seguía sin poder creerlo, nunca había sido una muchacha maleable, ¿por qué simplemente no las noqueaba y huía? No sería una tragedia si faltaba a la dichosa fiesta, sus compañeros no la echarían de menos...pero claro, fue distraída de nuevo y se dejó arrastrar hasta al coche de Hanji, donde la metieron y arrancaron sin siquiera darle oportunidad para escapar lanzándose por la ventana.

•••

—¡Esto es jugar sucio! ¿Me escucharon? ¡Nunca me había sentido tan traicionada en toda mi vida!

La gatita Mikasa seguía refunfuñando y lanzando improperios desde el asiento trasero, sus amigas solo la ignoraban, no querían escuchar esos 'maullidos' de niña chiquita y malcriada.

—Ustedes me enredaron en un mar de mentiras y engaños, y yo caí en él ciegamente, confiando con plenitud y sin la duda de que ustedes no me harían esto. Pero veo que me equivoqué. Han destruido ese lazo de confianza entre las tres, mi alma y corazón están desechos porque-

—Shhh, no seas dramática. Pronto llegaremos —Hanji la seguía mandando al carajo, pues iba al volante y debía permanecer atenta al camino. Acaban de desviarse por un pequeño tramo de la carretera que llevaba a Trost.

El lugar escogido para la fiesta era una vieja casa abandonada que con suerte habían conseguido rentar. No supieron cómo encontraron al dueño o que medios fueron empleados para acceder. Erwin había sido el responsable.

Dicho camino era terroso, brumoso y repleto de baches, por lo que cada nuevo obstáculo las hacía vibrar en el asiento; a su vez, esto causaba que los senos semidescubiertos de Mikasa botaran, casi saliéndose de la diminuta copa de su sostén. Esta solo intentaba mantenerlos en su lugar, pero era en vano, haciéndola sentir más vulnerable y avergonzada con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Esto es humillante...

—Yo diría que es muy provocador Mikasa, quien tuviera esas tetas esponjosas, solo hace falta que Levi las vea y grites ¡Miau!

—Cállate cuatro ojos de mierda —Mikasa nunca había empleado ese mote despectivo con su amiga, porque no era necesario, sin embargo se sintió jodidamente bien al desquitarse aunque sea un poco, ahora entendía por qué Levi lo usaba siempre.

—Jajaja, uy, pensé que el enano nos esperaba en la fiesta.

—Tsk.

—¡Lo ves! Esos malditos gestos son contagiosos, já.

Sasha reía a la par que su cómplice castaña, pero se admitía a sí misma que quizá Hanji se había pasado de la raya — _solo un poco_ — con tan despampanante vestido revelador. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando vio donde se supone pasarían la mayor parte de la noche.

—¿N-no me digas que es ahí-í?

—¡Sí! ¿No es increíble? Cuando le dije a Erwin que quería terror real no pensé que se amoldaría a mi perspectiva —Hanji bajó del vehículo. Extasiada, observaba la casa con la mano puesta en su barbilla—. Mi brillante novio merece su buena recompensa.

Sasha tragó duro y Mikasa la miró de reojo, mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie pisando el terreno desigual con esos enormes tacos. En realidad, la casa no daba tanto terror, pensó Mikasa al tener de frente la imponente propiedad.

El verdadero horror se desataría cuando estuviera frente a frente con Levi...

Las tres chicas entraron, Mikasa ya resignada a que era un hecho inevitable, debía enfrentar lo que sea viniera porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ubicada exactamente, pero seguro lejos de la civilización. Sería imposible correr por el camino de regreso.

—¡Estamos aquí!

Hanji ingresó prácticamente anunciando su llegada. Todos los presentes voltearon en su dirección al instante. Mikasa, por instinto, se quedó hasta atrás refugiada en el pequeño vestíbulo. Se asomó con cuidado, ojeando a cada uno de los invitados, pero ninguno era Levi. Bien, pudo suspirar aliviada por un momento, quizá tendría tiempo de escaparse a alguna habitación de la segunda planta y cambiarse de ropa por algo más recatado.

Eso hizo. Subrepticiamente fue avanzando hacia las escaleras que, se percató, no estaban muy lejos de ahí. No le fue difícil tomando en cuenta que Hanji y Sasha estaban a tan solo unos metros, seguramente distraídas con los últimos detalles o conversando con algún compañero.

Mikasa sin perder tiempo huyó hacia arriba, y entró en la primera habitación que vio. Su corazón latía a mil a pesar de no haber sido grande su carrera, pero tuvo que quedarse de piedra al percatarse de su alrededor.

¿Qué diablos? Estaba más limpio que su propio dormitorio. Se quedó tiesa por un instante, pero arrugó la nariz al percibir en el ambiente un ligero olor a jazmín. Lo que más sobresalía de la habitación era la enorme cama situada en el centro, la cual estaba cubierta por un edredón blanquecino y sobre la que descansaban un par de almohadas con forma de corazón. Había un delicado camino de pétalos que dirigía hacia el lecho, velas y lo que reconoció como champagne. Parecía un decorado idóneo para unos recién casados... Ah, ya.

Ahora entendía todo.

« _¿Se atrevieron a organizar mi primera vez en una casucha apestosa en medio de la nada y yo vestida de gata?_ ». Mikasa rodó los ojos exasperada, pidiendo paciencia para no tomar una navaja y realizar una masacre con todos allá abajo, aunque no tuvieran nada que ver.

¿Es que no entendían que no era necesario? La furia ascendió por su garganta provocando que apretara los puños y amenazando con soltar un potente grito, pero se lo tuvo que tragar. De cierta forma era su culpa.

—Waa ¡Mikasa qué haces aquí!

Esa fue la voz de Sasha quien estaba postrada en el marco de la puerta con expresión de haber visto un fantasma. Hanji a su lado sonrío nerviosa mientas la tomaba del brazo para sacarla de allí a rastras.

—Arruinaste la sorpresa, Mikasita.

—¿Cuál sorpresa? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Para quién es eso? —debía asegurase.

Pero no pudo terminar con su sarta de preguntas pues rápidamente estaban devuelta en el vestíbulo.

—Ven Mikasa, ya casi llegan todos nuestros compañeros.

Mikasa estaba tan shockeada que se dejó arrastrar hasta la mesa de aperitivos. Interiormente se arrepentía. Incluso sopesaba hablar sinceramente con sus amigas. Nada mejor que el diálogo para resolver los desacuerdos, por más insignificantes que estos fueran.

Y pues eso iba hacer. Ya basta de engaños.

—¡Enano, Erwin, chicos, por fin llegaron! ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto?

—Tch, la estúpida fiesta era a las ocho.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Apenas son las 8:25.

—¡No importa! Citamos a todos a las 7:30 para que llegaran a la hora exacta. ¡No 25 minutos tarde!

Le siguió riñendo Hanji a Levi. Los demás solo observaban la escena divertidos, pues sabían que la de gafas solo lo hacía para molestar.

—En fin, da igual. ¿Cómo estás amor mío? —saludo la castaña a su novio rubio con un beso, posteriormente todos hicieron lo mismo con su respectiva novia: Bertolt pasó a saludar a Annie; Eren tomó por la cintura a Historia y Jean beso fugazmente a Sasha. Connie y Reiner se alejaron, ambos en dirección a Ymir quien aún no se decidía con cuál empezar una relación o solo echar un buen polvo.

Levi, sin embargo, observó la escena con repugnancia y se dedicó en buscar a su propia chica.

La localizó de pie a unos cuantos metros de Ymir, estaba de espaldas, pero supo identificarla por su corto cabello negro. Sin embargo, lo que captó mucho más su atención fueron sus largas piernas vistas desde atrás.

—Oye, Mikasa —emprendió hacia ella para cerciorarse—. Ve lo que el mocoso de tu hermano y sus amigos me obligaron a usar.

Mikasa dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la rasposa voz de su novio muy cerca de ella, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, por lo que se giró lentamente manteniendo expectantes a Sasha y Hanji, quienes se morían de ganas por una reacción.

Sus nervios internos quedaron aplastados ante la visión incrédula de su apariencia. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado a Levi de vampiro. Estaba espectacular. Su pantalón, botas, y chaleco eran negros, y por debajo de este usaba una pulcra camisa blanca, aunado a eso, un cravat rojo atado a su cuello. Sabía que a él le gustaban ese tipo de complementos, pero nunca tenía oportunidad para usarlos, así que en esa ocasión añadió un buen toque. Al igual que ella, traía colmillos falsos, su cabello estaba peinado ligeramente hacia atrás y su colonia de hombre la volvió loca. Quiso perderse un momento en sus pozos azules, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que éstos miraban hacia otra dirección más al sur.

Su profundo, descarado y atrevido escotazo.

—Em, te ves muy guapo, Levi —solo atinó a decir. Su novio parecía perdido recorriendo el contorno de sus pechos y más abajo. Aunque no lo culpaba, con esos tacones prácticamente le quedaban a generosa altura.

Lo vio apretar los puños. Estaba molesto, lo sabía.

—¡Hey! Mikasa ¿qué tal estás...? Wow —Connie se detuvo en seco al contemplar lo que tenía en frente. No lo culpaba, a decir verdad, ella era la exhibicionista—, wow, wow, ¿esos melones de donde salieron? —solo esperaba que Levi no lo matara por decir lo que piensa en voz alta.

Tanto Connie, como Reiner e incluso Jean le regalaron más miradas un tanto sugestivas.

—¿Qué tanto miras, imbécil? —fue cuando Levi por fin reaccionó tomando violentamente al pequeño Connie del cuello de su camisa de pirata.

—¡Oye, tranquilo enano, es una fiesta! No comiences las peleas tan temprano.

Hanji se interpuso inmediatamente antes de cualquier tragedia indeseada.

—Sí, además... —comenzó Sasha, notablemente alterada—, si tanto te molesta su atuendo, Mikasa puede ir a cambiarse arriba. ¿P-por qué no suben?

¿Qué? « _Así que ese era su plan_ »

—Tch, por supuesto que no, no entraré a ninguna habitación de porquería. Nos largamos, Mikasa.

Tomándola por el brazo, la sacó de ahí dando un sonoro portazo, a pesar de los berridos y súplicas de Hanji quien no pudo hacer más nada.

•••

Todo había sido un caos, todo se había ido al carajo... para sus pobres amigas, claro. Una vez en el coche de Levi, Mikasa se encargó de explicarle la situación con lujo de detalles.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que la cuarto ojos quería verme sucumbir ante un vulgar trozo de tela y que tuviéramos sexo en una habitación sobre todos en la maldita fiesta?

—Sí.

—Pero qué idiota.

Levi se frotó el puente de la nariz con fastidio, consiente de la costumbre de Hanji para concebir planes de esa envergadura. En el caso citado, era común esperar una triquiñuela osada de su parte, pero se trataba de su mejor amiga ¡joder! ¿Por qué meterla en un aprieto tan vergonzoso? Y más tratándose de la pura y casta Mikasa.

Aunque tal vez no tanto… No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada furtiva.

Esta vez se había pasado, su vestimenta era demasiado vulgar, pero, diablos, se veía supremamente sexy, tanto, que era imposible quitar sus ojos de encima. De repente sintió palpitar su miembro aprisionado en el estúpido y ceñido pantalón.

Quería comérsela allí mismo, o en el asiento trasero del coche.

—Levi.

—¿Uhm?

Parpadeó repetidas veces al reaccionar, se había quedado embelesado deleitándose con la curvatura de esos níveos senos semiexpuestos. Quería perderse en ellos. Hundir su rostro en esos prominentes montes, apretarlos y moverlos a su antojo.

« _Mierda_ »

Pero quizá no sería correcto, es decir…

—Todo esto sucedió porque ellas no saben que entre tú y yo… pues… cumplí mi palabra al no decirles, por lo que su entusiasmo con la situación fue exagerado.

Levi se enterneció con el rubor carmesí que había teñido las suaves mejillas de su novia, comprendió al instante el mensaje oculto en sus palabras. Sí, ya habían tenido sexo. Sí, se había 'aprovechado' de la linda Mikasa. Y sí, él le había pedido que por ningún motivo lo comentara con sus amigas, por más confianza, cercanía o juramento gitano de amistad que hubiera entre ellas. Levi era predilecto a mantener su vida íntima lo más privada —y alejada de Hanji— posible.

—No me debes ninguna clase de explicación, Mikasa —él la contempló insistentemente, buscando trasmitir la sinceridad con solo una mirada—. Tampoco fue mi intención imponer alguna autoridad sobre ti… por más que me moleste satisfacer el morbo de la cuatro ojos de mierda.

Mikasa no despegaban su mirada de los orbes de Levi, estaba hipnotizada, sus ojos parecían fundirse con las pupilas contrarias.

—No es culpa tuya, Levi, estás en todo tu derecho de exigir intimidad —le dijo para reconfortarlo. Francamente, no se sentía reprimida al hablar, sino que tampoco le parecía oportuno.

—Ya no importa, esa estúpida va obtener lo que quería de todas formas —soltó un suspiro de frustración, quería tener aunque sea uno, solo un pequeño secreto con Mikasa, y no que medio mundo se enterara por la boca floja de la cuatro ojos. También, quería evadir ser objeto de las bromas con doble sentido de la castaña. Él las soportaba muy bien, sabía responder mordazmente para que lo dejara en paz, pero Mikasa… ella era un caso aparte. A veces no atinaba a controlar la situación, ¿cómo hacerlo si era de sus mejores amigas? Hanji era tan hija de perra como para aprovecharse. Y Mikasa, a pesar de la ausencia de pureza física, mentalmente aún era inexperta.

No quería asustarla. Por eso, en ese momento donde la tenía prácticamente semidesnuda en el asiento de su coche, a su lado, solos y en la penumbra de la noche, debía mantener el control sobre sus hormonas.

Sin embargo resultó inútil.

Levi se acercó peligrosamente a su novia, encogiéndola sobre el asiento hasta quedar reclinado.

—No había tenido oportunidad para decirte que estás preciosa.

Él se tumbó sobre ella, admirando su perfecta silueta desde arriba. La recorrió un millón de veces, con mucha calma y cuidado, como si lo que tuviera debajo de él se tratara de una pieza de arte altamente frágil; deleitándose, excitándose, _casi_ agradeciendo a Hanji por el delicioso panorama obsequiado.

—Deseable, adorable… —susurraba cada vez más cerca de su piel.

—Levi… —Mikasa gimió al sentir su rostro hundirse entre la carne tierna de sus senos, con un débil jalón de sus dientes bajó el escote, dejándolos expuestos y a los cuales no tardó en empezar a devorar.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —comenzó a hablar, mientras ascendía con besos húmedos por su cuello, hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso desenfrenado—, Hanji es una ingenua de primera.

Mikasa no se podía creer que _eso_ fuera a pasar en el coche. Lo habían hecho otras dos veces antes, pero en una cama con cuatro paredes rodeándolos. Se moría de vergüenza al pensar que alguien podía salir de la fiesta y verlos ahí. Pero de la nada mandó esos pensamientos al carajo.

—Creerte virgen a ti, sabiendo que estás conmigo, tch.

Con lentas caricias hacia sus piernas, Levi poco a poco subió la falda del vestido dejando su parte inferior al aire. No usaba nada debajo aparte de su ropa interior, por lo que sus mejillas se encendieron al notarse expuesta ante él, quien acarició todo a su paso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Levi bajara el cierre de sus pantalones, para después abrirle las piernas y posara éstas sobre sus hombros. Ella miró hacia abajo sorprendida por el tamaño del pene, ya le era conocido pero no podía dejar preguntarse cómo es que todo eso se deslizaba en ella con relativa facilidad.

Una chispa de excitación golpeo a Mikasa, quien se mordió el labio inferior más llena de deseo que nunca. Lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella y lo besó devorando su boca.

—Hazme tuya —le suplicó con fervor a su oído.

Levi la besó mientras se adentraba en ella y gruño al encontrarla mojada y caliente contra su miembro.

Dio inicio con ese rítmico movimiento pélvico que a ambos los volvía locos de placer, Levi la embestía con fuerza, con poder y con dominio. Ambas manos de Mikasa apresadas sobre su cabeza y su otra masculina mano rodeaba la protuberancia de su seno derecho.

—Me fascinan tus tetas... son solo mías... no quiero que nadie más pueda verlas —su voz sonaba demandante entre cada profunda estocada.

Mikasa solo podía gemir ante tremenda estimulación de la que estaba siendo víctima. Sin duda también la excitaba que le hablara sucio al odio, que la tocara y provocara todo lo posible la enloquecía.

Un par de fuertes penetraciones más, y finalmente gritaron al unísono al llegar al orgasmo, primero ella y después él. Ambos jadeaban en busca del oxígeno perdido, y el sudor empapaba sus extenuados cuerpos. Se quedaron abrazados por un rato sintiéndose solamente el uno contra el otro, percibiendo su amor, su calor.

Porque sí, ellos no necesitan contar sus intimidades a todo el mundo para estar juntos, simplemente lo están y ya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Disculpen si el final fue un poco soso o repentino, pero siempre suelo escribir la última línea primero, ya cuando termino nada más la pego xD_

 _Amé esa imagen al momento que la vi y pues salió esto. Lo escribí ayer (en el celular, para variar) y edité hoy, así que de seguro tiene mucho errores, ustedes disculparán xD ya después me dedicaré editarlo._

 _Por último, quiero agregar que cumplí otra de mis fantasías de es escribir sobre Levi y Mikasa teniendo su primer encuentro sexual, si bien no sucedió directamente, fue igual de satisfactorio (?)_

 _En fin, gracias por leer._


End file.
